


If I wasn't meant to fly

by dainuhsoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: AU, Fairies, M/M, cinderella au?, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainuhsoar/pseuds/dainuhsoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun is Sunggyu's fairy godmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I wasn't meant to fly

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'wings' by leslie mills, also part of the 'barbie in swan lake' soundtrack i think, lol. um, anyway, this is a cinderella au? where apparently fairy godmothers is a thing? and um, people with wings is a thing... um, there's sex.
> 
> um,

            godmothers are one thing. fairy godmothers are an entirely different thing.

            hell, woohyun isn't even a _godmother_. he resents that, the idea of fairies being only women. men can be fairies too. he's been one ever since a baby sneezed and he popped out from a flower – so, as long as he can remember. and as long as he can remember, he's been watching over kim sunggyu, second son of the king of the um, kingdom. second and unfortunately illegitimate son.

            shameful, shameful – there's no way the king will recognize sunggyu as anything other than an embarrassment or a mistake. sunggyu isn't even in line for the throne, his half- _sisters_ are even before him in priority or status. and _no_ one wants to be friends with the bastard child; even the servants sneer at him and half-heartedly serve him. the closest thing sunggyu had to a friend was a donkey, who the cook chopped up and served him in broth (he refused to eat it of course). a child who had no friends, treated poorly by his father and siblings, even by the people taking care of him, who wouldn't pity someone like that?

            woohyun wouldn't.

            because kim sunggyu is an absolute prick. having a shit life doesn't justify his shit attitude. kim sunggyu is the type to openly roll his eyes as 5-year-olds tell him stories about how they saw a fairy in the garden just now; he's the type to stomp on fresh flowers just because he can; and the type to call his servants over only to tell them to go away because they were breathing too loudly. he's an incredibly grumpy child bent on making the rest of the world unhappy too. his anger is unjustifiable, and instead the world's anger at him is justifiable.

            woohyun told sunggyu before, while bandaging sunggyu's bloody knuckles, that maybe people are shit to him because he's a little shit to people. and sunggyu had rolled his eyes, and said, “and you think i'm being an asshole on purpose?” woohyun had pulled the bandages tighter around sunggyu's hand, and felt sunggyu wince. he replied, “i think it comes very naturally to you.” and watched red blood seep through the bandage.

 

            woohyun spread his shimmery gossamer wings and floated to the balcony and stood on the ledge, looked down at all the lights, and then backflipped into the night, and then lightly landed on his feet again, and he grinned at sunggyu like he was saying, _i want you to be here,_ so sunggyu grabbed his fairy wing and would have ripped it off if woohyun hadn't taken his hands and hauled him up to the ledge with him and put sunggyu's arms around his neck, like they were dancing. and if it hurt like a bitch where woohyun's back was bleeding, he didn't show it.

 

            what _is_ a fairy godmother for? besides granting wishes, woohyun can't think of anything else he could do for sunggyu. and sunggyu hardly ever asks for anything. the first ever thing he asked for was a backrub. the second was for woohyun to help him bandage his knuckles, only because both his hands were injured and he didn't feel like doing it himself. and the third thing he asked for was a kiss, which woohyun granted him softly, sweetly and savoring it like it was going to be their last – sunggyu had none of that, he wanted it harsh, hasty and hardly meant anything. so woohyun cut it short and punched him in the eye instead.

            what is a fairy godmother _for_? if not to protect. sunggyu never asks for protection, but woohyun finds himself giving it anyway, all the time. because sunggyu is always getting into fights. every week, he'd get into at least one fist-fight, either with one of his brothers or one of the servants in the castle (the hot-blooded young boys who would rather eat horse shit than serve an arrogant asshole of a whore's child). his knuckles will never heal at this rate, and sunggyu's hands would have been perptually broken if woohyun didn't jump in all the time. woohyun got hit once on accident, by sunggyu no less. and sunggyu was so stunned that the stable boy used the chance to jump him and punch his face in.

            _what_ is a fairy godmother for? sunggyu asks, with a wrinkle of his nose, because fairies are for pansies and godmothers _are_ pansies. he asks with his head on woohyun's lap and lips wet with the juice from the apple woohyun plucked for him. he asks with his hands folded on his stomach and legs bent at the knees and his eyes staring at the underside of woohyun's chin. and then he taps three times on woohyun's chin so woohyun looks down at him, hand still flapping the paper fan he's using to fan at sunggyu. “for labour like this, i suppose.” woohyun says, grinning like he'd never want to do anything else.

 

            there's this pretty girl with straight black hair and big eyes living in a cottage near the edge of the woods. every time sunggyu and woohyun go riding on horses, sunggyu will slow down as they pass the cottage. she's _really_ pretty. her lips are red with rogue and her cheeks are pink without pinching. her eyes always stare at them curiously and her hands wave about in friendly greeting. she's always doing something, some dirty _chore_ , like feeding the pigs or cleaning the coop. but she's also always smiling, laughing and talking with the animals as if she understood them and vice versa. she's the opposite of sunggyu, and sunggyu _likes_ that.

            “she's perfect for my brother.” he says as he watches her wave to them, as per usual. he waves back to her, a gesture rarely performed for anyone. “flawless.”

            they hear her laughter and then watch her disappear through the backdoor of the cottage.

            “do you think you can...” sunggyu finally looks at woohyun. and then he looks back at the door. “i mean... i want...”

            _no, i can't,_ is what woohyun prepares as an answer. _no, i can't make her fall in love with you._

            the question never gets past sunggyu's lips. he just turns back to the road in front of them and speeds his horse back into a steady trot.

 

            if a fairy doesn't practice their magic, they'll forget how to and then all they have to give their godchildren are their wings and their magic dust. woohyun of course doesn't want to forget how to do magic, so he does spells once in a while, for sunggyu. like magically grooming sunggyu's horse for him before sunggyu reaches the stable; or zapping away a stray strand of hair on sunggyu's head before sunggyu is in attendance of the king; or spelling a servant to sleep just as he and sunggyu are about to get into a fight. small things.

            small favours are never appreciated though. _i_ like _grooming my horses,_ sunggyu would grumble. _who the fuck cares what i look like in front of the damn king,_ sunggyu would curse. _i would have_ killed _that asshole,_ sunggyu would swear. and it makes woohyun think if it's worth it, being the fairy godparent to a spoilt brat. why does sunggyu even need a fairy godparent? he treats woohyun like a commoner, doesn't want woohyun to use magic and the only thing woohyun can think of that makes sunggyu happy is when he spread his wings and flies around the bedroom for a bit, then sprinkles gold dust on sunggyu's pillow so it becomes golden and floats with him. it makes sunggyu laugh till his cheeks are red, and it makes sunggyu gentle when he pulls on woohyun's arm beckoning him to come down, and it makes sunggyu almost docile when he looks up at woohyun through eyelashes and kisses from woohyun's collar bone to pelvic bone.

            even when he still knows magic, all woohyun has to give sunggyu are his wings and his magic dust.

 

            sunggyu will wave back at the girl from the cottage, but he'll never talk to her. he stares at her, and she'll stare back. she knows not to come any closer because she recognizes the royal insignia sewn to the horse's saddle. she should know not to _stare_ too, but she supposes that's fine because sunggyu is doing it first. and if he doesn't have royal guards around him, he shouldn't be someone of too high a ranking. she smiles and waves at woohyun too. she's fascinated more by him, because once her gaze slides to him, sunggyu visibly starts his horse into motion and snaps at woohyun to keep up.

 

            “do you think,” sunggyu says after their visit at the cottage. “we should invite her to the castle?”

            “so she can be our scullery maid?” woohyun asks incredulously. “don't be stupid. they'll chase her away, thinking she's finding work to do.”

            “no, i want her,” sunggyu pauses and bites his lip. “to meet my brother.”

            “to meet howon?”

            “yes.” sunggyu glares at woohyun. “why do you sound like you don't believe me?”

            woohyun takes a deep breath. “i can't do love spells very well.”

            “nobody is asking you to cast a love spell.” sunggyu hisses, as he stops his horse. they lead their horses back into the stable. “i just think she'll be a good addition to the family, she'll be good for my brother.”

            “yes, and then we won't have to use the same damn path every time we go riding again.” woohyun deadpans. “hell, we won't even have to go riding any more.”

            “hey-”

            “of all magic you want me to do, it's the hardest spell-”

            and then sunggyu drags woohyun into the hay and kisses him among the dirt, the neighing of the horses, the buckets and wetness, and the stench. he undresses woohyun, unfolding his wings and cupping his ass and pulling his thighs up to his own bare ones. he makes woohyun pant and gasp and shudder, and spread his blue wings and drop his golden dust and blush his cheeks pink. and woohyun sleeps after it, cheek pressed to sunggyu's chest, breaths casting warm spells against sunggyu's skin.

 

            it's not that sunggyu hates parties, it's that parties hate him. the ones he has been to are the festivals or the balls sometimes held at the castle. the queen likes to throw these 'little' dinners for visiting royalty. she usually tells him to stand behind the curtain or something as everyone else dances, or drink his wine outside in the garden, near the fountain so they don't have to hear his breathing or whatever.

            this time, the queen is throwing a grand _ball._ to find her favourite son, howon, a wife. she finds it unnerving that once sunggyu hears the news at breakfast, a grin tears across his face. even his personal servant boy, woohyun, looks uncomfortable. sunggyu immediately leaves the table. woohyun doesn't look like he wants to go yet, he only moves when sunggyu returns to drag him by the hand.

            “the cottage girl, woohyun,” sunggyu says breathlessly. “this is it. this is her chance.”

            “right.” woohyun says. “does she _look_ like she has beautiful dresses and know how to dance, sunggyu?”

            “you can magic up a dress for her.” sunggyu says. “and i can teach her to dance.”

            woohyun finds the image of sunggyu's hand on the girl's small waist and the girl's hand on sunggyu's shoulder more distasteful than sunggyu using the term 'magic up' (it's crude and frankly sounds like an insult to magic).

            “is she a charity case, sunggyu?”

            “i'd just rather see her face than any other girl's.”

 

            it's awful that jiwoo is not only the prettiest person on earth, she's also the nicest. animals literally understand her and do as she asks. she lets white mice scuttle up her arms and nuzzle her cheek. she can cook up the most delicious soup with just carrots and onions. she's perfect, flawless and pure. woohyun almost kisses her when she _cries_ tears of joy at the sight of woohyun's wings.

            “they're real, you can touch them if you want.” woohyun says, grinning as jiwoo stutters and chokes through her sobs.

            sunggyu is grinning at her reaction as well, and he goes over to woohyun and lightly tugs his left wing, pats it between his hands. he tells jiwoo he never gets tired of seeing it, even if he's seen it a thousand times already.

            “but why are you revealing yourself to me?” jiwoo asks, drying her tears. “is there something i can do to help or?”

            “no, _we_ want to help _you_.” sunggyu corrects her. “we told you, there's a ball coming up. the prince, heir to the throne, is looking for a bride. you go, howon falls in love with you, you be queen, we all live happily ever after.”

            jiwoo's grin is wobbly as she looks up at sunggyu. “you like me that much, huh?”

            sunggyu laughs. “enough to want you to be my queen.”

            they laugh and hold each other by the shoulders.

            “what if i don't like prince howon?”

            “then i'll have a chance to marry you, i guess.”

            they laugh again, holding each other tighter still. woohyun watches and flaps his wings and doesn't smile until they both turn to look at him.

 

            sunggyu moans, and gasps, and croons. all right into woohyun's ear. his fingers grapple onto woohyun's hair, arms crossed behind woohyun's neck, and his legs are wrapped around woohyun's waist, ankles locked, but he's still not sure he won't fall off. their skin is hot and slick and wet against each other, sweat dripping off their joints and wetting the sheets. sunggyu is too sensitive, too sensitive, and woohyun is going too fast. his dick is trapped between their bodies and he wants to tell woohyun to lean back, let him jerk himself but woohyun doesn't stop, doesn't let sunggyu stop rocking.

            “fuck, i love you like this.” woohyun can barely speak, his tongue heavy. he kisses and licks sunggyu's chest. “fucking hot.”

            sunggyu can only hum and mumble gibberish.

            “can you see my wings?” woohyun grunts, squeezing sunggyu's ass and spreading his cheeks further apart. it only makes sunggyu tighten his entire body, wringing around woohyun's torso and dick. “see how there's a scar? that it bled before? you fucked up my wings. you're still fucking them up. what was that?” sunggyu is trying to say something, words foaming into hazy mumbles every time he tries. “what do you want to say, baby?”

            “ _i'm sorry_.”

            “fuck.” woohyun comes into sunggyu's ass, filling him up with come, and then wiping his come with his fingers and then holding his hand to sunggyu's lips. sunggyu licks and bites every digit, hungry, hungry, hungry. he hasn't come yet, and he's begging for movement, begging for friction. woohyun pulls out, gasping just a little as his cock still feels every inch of sunggyu's skin. “get yourself off.”

            “oh my god, you're a fucking asshole.” sunggyu glares at woohyun. he flips onto his knees and hunches himself in, starts jerking himself with soft little gasps injected with woohyun's name. woohyun slides two fingers into sunggyu's leaking hole, making sunggyu's back arch immediately. sunggyu pushes back onto woohyun's fingers, getting them deeper, his own hands move quick along his dick. “i wish you-” _gasp_. “i wish you'd-” woohyun pulls his fingers out, and then drapes himself over sunggyu, aligning his soft dick against sunggyu's asshole. he rocks against the prince slowly.

            “what's that, baby? a wish?” woohyun's hands press into sunggyu's thighs. “you should wish my dick is hard again so i can fuck into your sweet ass and make you come so i can eat it and you can kiss me and taste yourself.”

            sunggyu cries out. “ _o-okay._ ”

            “then you'd better start blowing me.”

            sunggyu turns red from the tips of his ears to his toes. he turns his head and stills his body, glares at woohyun. “can't you just- magic your dick hard again?”

            “i don't want to.” woohyun says, playfully biting on the tip of sunggyu's red nose. “i want you to suck my dick.” he sits back and spreads his legs. his wings spread out behind him too. he knows it gets sunggyu off whenever he shows them off like this, because sunggyu's eyes immediately goes to them and his dick twitches. and his hands tremble when they smooth over the inners of woohyuns toned thighs. he rests his palms on woohyun's hips and then he's staring at woohyun's dick, half in reverence, half in a daze. every time he sucks dick, he's nervous. every time he sucks dick, he aims to be the most teasing piece of shit. his hands grip the base of woohyun's dick and his lips _graze_ the tip. he looks up at woohyun with a smirk on his beautifully bitten lips.

            “i'm really sorry about your wings, though.” sunggyu says suddenly. “i love them a lot.”

            woohyun moves his wings up and down a bit, blowing wind at sunggyu's heated face. “it doesn't hurt.”

            “you liar.”

            woohyun laughs, jerks his hips off the bed a little to remind sunggyu of the task at hand. “it doesn't hurt if the person pulling them is the one i love.”

            and he says it so casually, even he is surprised by himself. sunggyu is so stunned, as stunned as the time he accidentally punched woohyun in the face, that he lets go of woohyun's dick and straightens up suddenly. he backs away from woohyun, and looks at anywhere but at woohyun, and subjects to tipping his head back so he looks at the ceiling. woohyun can't say he didn't expect a reaction like this. he kisses sunggyu's neck, taps sunggyu's thigh.

            “i'm sorry.” sunggyu says again, to the ceiling.

            woohyun sighs and hums and continues kissing sunggyu's neck.

 

            when woohyun wakes up, he can't remember how to do magic. he cries, and it wakes sunggyu up. sunggyu rolls over and doesn't ask questions, puts his arms around woohyun and whispers that everything is gong to be okay, emptying words and promises into woohyun's ear. one hand strokes woohyun's wing, and the other lines the skin where woohyun's wing start, and that hand skims up woohyun's back and kneads woohyun's nape, and then sunggyu is saying, _you're mine, you're mine, you're mine_. the words clench at woohyun's heart and make him cry even more.

 

            the thing is, woohyun thought he'd feel emptier without his magic. but he feels the same. he has never really used magic in his everyday life, didn't have to because sunggyu never asked him to. he doesn't look any different, it wasn't as if he used any glamour tricks. he may be a little sad, but that's something he'll get over. it feels like when a relative died and you need a few days to get over the death. and sunggyu doesn't treat woohyun any different, he already treated woohyun like shit when woohyun had magic; and he still treats woohyun like shit even when he knows woohyun is upset. (but his kisses linger just a bit longer and his touches just a bit softer.)

 

            “i didn't know fairies could lose their magic.” jiwoo says as she threads her needle. “well, _i_ think you're magical even without magic, woohyun.”

            woohyun grins gratefully at her as he carefully glues another rhinestone to the mask. “you are too.”

            “is magic useful, though?”

            “i don't know. sunggyu never asked me to use it much.”

            “then how did you know you were his fairy godmother? or if you had magical powers?”

            “he told me.”

            jiwoo stops her sewing and frowns at woohyun. “sunggyu _told_ you you were his fairy godmother?”

            “yeah, his exact words are, 'don't cut your wings off, you're my fairy godmother'.”

            jiwoo has to put down her needle and carefully stare at woohyun, as if trying to look into his soul so she doesn't miss anything. “tell me how you two met.”

            “um,” woohyun puts down the mask. “i was selling flowers and he stomped on them. and then someone laughed at me and called me a freak. and then he beat them up and his knuckles bled so i helped him bandage it. and then he brought me to the castle and made me his servant. but he kept getting into fights with his brothers or the other servants because they either pushed me around or made fun of me. i wanted to cut my wings off so he didn't have to fight any more, and then he told me, 'don't cut your wings off, you're my fairy godmother'. and i decided that a fairy godmother needs his wings so i kept them.”

            sunggyu is standing at the door, basket of chicken eggs in his hand. he heard everything, and he enters calmly and quietly, setting the basket down on the table. he takes the mask from woohyun and starts gluing chicken feathers around the eyes. jiwoo stares at him.

            _what an incredible lie,_ she thinks and smiles to herself as she continues her dress.

 

            the queen wants all the servants at the ball to look their best, so of course she tells woohyun to stay away, and make sure he takes sunggyu with him. he doesn't tell her he'd blend right in with the guests since it was a masquerade party and everyone will be in costume. he just bites his tongue and holds his smirk in as he sets up the decoration nearer to the ceiling in the grand ballroom.

            sunggyu later comes in, and holds the ladder for woohyun, complaining loudly about the fact that it's dangerous and yet no one is holding the ladder for him. he's swearing at the other servants, and they all trickle out of the ballroom one-by-one.

            they're the only two left. sunggyu is grinning at him like this was his plan from the start when woohyun meets him on the floor. woohyun rolls his eyes and then sunggyu is leading him into a fast waltz around the half-made ballroom.

            “in case we don't get a chance during the ball.” sunggyu explains, grinning till his eyes disappear.

 

            it's like sawing off a limb, it _is_ literally sawing off a limb.

            woohyun pulls his wing back till his skin is tight and he starts cutting it. the pain fucking burns, it's blinding him and making him dizzy and his hands are shaking too much to cut straight, making jagged and uneven lines on his skin instead. he wants to just do it once, do it right, do it clean. but he can't, not with the pain fucking his senses up. he closes his eyes and cuts through once and for all. the wing falls mutely to the floor. he knows if he rests even for a minute, he won't want to continue. so he pulls the other wing taut and slices through the skin cleanly this time. this wing falls mutely as well. woohyun can see them properly for the first time – shimmery and smooth and almost like glass. he lies down next to them and stares at his wings, his back feels like fire and ice at the same time.

            woohyun's arms tremble as he pushes himself up to his knees. his entire body is shaking, the pain fights his balance. every time he blinks, he sees white. every time he tries to remember a name, his brain hammers into his ears. and then he's stumbling over a basin, he feels hands on him, and hears someone calling him.

 

            jiwoo cries when she sees the completed dress. she sobs into woohyun's chest and begs him to take his wings back, mourns that she's not worthy of the wings and that he's the loveliest creature with his wings. he's really in too much pain to think of anything comforting to say to her, so he just smiles and pats her head. sunggyu has to pry to get her off.

            “are you sure i can wear this?” jiwoo asks again. she's already in the dress, for god's sake. “it feels like i'm wearing something meant for the gods.” she twirls round, watching the flow of the dress in the mirror, the slow flapping of the fairy wings. there's a dust of gold over the dress, and it sparkles as the dress moves.

            “it _is_ meant for the gods.” sunggyu says. “and you look like one.”

            jiwoo smiles at them, melting in gratitude. “thank you. both.”

            sunggyu shrugs. “it was his idea. i was against it.”

            jiwoo laughs and clasps both woohyun's hands. “ _thank you._ ”

            “i didn't need them.” woohyun says. “should have gotten rid of them long ago.”

 

            sunggyu grabs at air. he gasps, and then flattens his palms on the planes of woohyun's back. woohyun is looking down at him in confusion, but his hips don't stop rocking. he's holding on to the headboard as he pounds into sunggyu, and sunggyu is just inching up the bed with every meet of skin and skin. he puts his hands on woohyun's nape and pulls himself up and whispers into woohyun's ear to stop for a bit. woohyun groans but stills, shuddering at the shock of pleasure that zips from his dick to his neck.

            _what's wrong,_ he asks, breath hot and forming puffs in the cool night air. sunggyu hugs woohyun, chest to chest, and hooks his chin over woohyun's shoulder and he looks at the jaggery still-bleeding cuts on woohyun's back. he carefully lines them with his fingers, spreading them out to match the angry lines. and he drags his hands down, and up again.

            and then he kisses woohyun until woohyun melts and sighs into it. _you lost your wings,_ he whispers, _but you're the goddamn magic._

 

 _-_ fin -

**Author's Note:**

> (jiwoo is actually the female of dongwoo orz)  
> let me know what you think of the fic! um, hope it wasnt' too terrible......  
> [here's my ask.fm](http://ask.fm/dainuhsoar)


End file.
